<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Dark And Confusing Path by Crystal16</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24709303">A Dark And Confusing Path</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal16/pseuds/Crystal16'>Crystal16</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug, Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:48:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24709303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal16/pseuds/Crystal16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ladybug and Chat Noir go up against Confusha and Panic Attack. The secret identities are no more and there are enough easter eggs to fill a helicopter, enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Ladrien - Relationship, LadyPerd, adrienette, ladynoir, marichat - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Dark And Confusing Path</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For @Menthol.crayon’s birthday, it’s a bit early but I hope you like it! 💜 She is a amazing person and you should go follow her on Instagram! For the rest of you this is my first fanfic so take it easy on me! There is a time skip before each side of the phone call if you didn’t notice. Lady Leopard and Sheperd are mine and Kendall’s miraculous characters. Find me @miraculouslyawesome17 on tumblr if you want more Lady Leopard info!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ladybug had just rushed out of the subway where she transformed to meet her partner once she got wind of the akuma. She was counting on him to help her defeat this new opponent, if he hadn’t fallen under the akuma’s spell that is. “Cat got your tongue? Leave a message!” “Cat! A new akuma has appeared near the Eiffel Tower! I need you over here as fast as you can!” Ladybug had now began to run onto Paris’s rooftops. “Even if I have Chat Noir by my side on this one, I’ll need some backup,” she thought as a idea sparked into her mind. Adrien sat in his room, playing the piano. “Come oooon Adrien, aren’t you tired of playing that same old song? Let’s let Chat Noir have some fun, you’re father won’t even notice!” Plagg said to Adrien then devoured a piece of camembert cheese. “Plagg, you know I would love to be Chat Noir with you, but father has me under an hourly watch, so unless a akuma appears, I can’t go-“ A sudden thud came from downstairs. “I AM CONFUSHA NOW, DAD! IF YOU CAN’T SEE THE THINGS I SEE, THEN ALL OF PARIS WILL NEVER SEE THINGS RIGHT EVER AGAIN! MWUAHAHAHA!” Adrien ran downstairs to see a girl floating out of the window and laughing maniacally while his bodyguard lie on the ground surrounded by orange smoke. He helped Gorilla up after it cleared. “I’m sorry about her; she’s my adopted daughter, Fawn, and...” Gorilla covered his mouth, “My word, I can talk! Adrien, can you understand me?” Adrien nodded,surprised to hear his bodyguards voice for once. “Yes I can understand you, do you know why your daughter would get akumatized?” Gorillas eyes turned orange and all he heard was a grunt from Adriens moving mouth, he knew Adrien could understand him, but he couldn’t understand Adrien. This was his confusing reality. He sighed, “Adrien, I can’t understand you even though you can understand me. I don’t want this to happen, so please...just bring back my little girl.” Adrien nodded then ran back into his room. Plagg came out of his shirt. “This akuma seems bad. We have to take action now before things get worse. Plagg, claws out!” Chat Noir jumped out of his window onto the rooftops and pulled out his staff. “Miss me already, m’lady? In all seriousness I caught a glimpse of the akuma, and it’s puuurrrty bad.” Ladybug sighed, “Listen Chat there’s no time for puns. I have Rena Rouge with me, but we need your cataclysm in case anything goes south. I’m sending you a location right now. Meet us there so we can figure this out.” A dot landed on the screen of Chat’s baton. “Got it m’lady! I’ll be over there before directions become a little confusing.” He hung up and ran over. Ladybug stared at the yoyo “Did...did he just make a confusion joke?” Rena sighed and nodded, “Yes, yes he did.” They met up where their statues were and looked around; the entire city seemed to be covered in orange smoke. “Well this is catastrophic.” Ladybug shook her head in thought, “How is Confusha doing this to people? Did you see what she was using to spread the dust, cat?” Chat Noir shook his head, “afraid not, m’lady.” “Ladybug, Chat Noir, I finally found you!” Confusha was behind them with a handful of dust and threw it. “Watch out!” Rena lunged in front of the other two superheroes, Ladybug ran over to her, “Rena! Are you ok?” Rena’s eyes turned orange, and ladybug was standing over her, “I can never trust you anymore since you became Rena Rage. You are a terrible hero, and now, I will need your miraculous back.” Rena backed up from Ladybug in shock. “I won’t be falsely accused as a bad person. I deserve my miraculous, and I won’t let you take it back!” Rena ran off from the two. When ladybug turned around, another cloud puff was coming towards her. Chat stepped in at the right moment and blew it away by twirling his baton in a fast circle. It was almost...heroic? Ladybug shook her head, “No, I’m in love with Adrien. I can’t love Chat, that would put our identities at risk. A speck of Confusha’s dust must have hit me.” Ladybug’s thoughts were interrupted by Chat. He was practically circling around Ladybug because the dust was coming at her from all directions. “It would probably be a good time now to think of a plan m’lady. I’m starting to get dizzy with all this circling.” Confusha was getting annoyed, “Hold still you piece of sh-“ “LUCKY CHARM!” Ladybug held her object in her hands curiously, “A comb?” She looked around; the statues, Chat’s belt, Confusha’s beret, and the comb lit up. Ladybug nodded, “Chat, this one’s risky, so you need to listen. Use your cataclysm on Confusha’s beret when I say so. I’ll also need this.” She took off Chat’s belt as she said this. “You ready?” Chat nodded, “With you, I’m always ready for anything m’lady.” Ladybug nodded and took off for the statue, Confusha’s attention turned to her, and she threw her dust at Ladybug. Ladybug used Chat’s belt to swing around the neck of her statue so she could turn and face Confusha. She grabbed the comb and ran it through Confusha’s hair, flinging the beret out and over to Chat. “Do it now! Ah!” Ladybug got hit by Confusha’s dust, and her eyes turned orange. Lila was standing in front of her, but it wasn’t Lila, it was Ladybug. Chat Noir went over to the Lila with the ladybug miraculous. “Pound it!” They said as they fist bumped. Ladybug was now Marinette. “What happened? Where’s Confusha, Chat, and who are you?” Chat looked over at his partner, concerned. She nodded, then bent down and put a hand on Marinette’s shoulder. “My name is Punaise. I’m Chat Noir’s partner in helping defeat-“ Marinette cut her off, “But what happened to the akuma named Confusha?” Punaise looked at her, concerned, “Ma’am...I don’t know how else to say this, but...you were the akuma. Your name was Ladybug and you basically tried to copy me.” Marinette broke into a cold sweat and shook her head, “But I know your secret identity, Lila so I know that my miraculous is the true one. Tikki, spots on!” Nothing happened except Lila getting nervous. “How did you know my secret identity? Are you Hawkmoth?” Marinette stood and walked back. “Maybe it works the other way...Tikki, spots off!” Punaise nodded at Chat Noir, “Cataclysm!” He started to walk over to Marinette as she held up her hands, blocking her eyes. “No...no!” She moved her hands to see a broken beret in Chat’s hands and a shocked look on his face. She looked over to see Confusha being deakumatized “What happened? Where am I? Where’s my dad?” Chat had done it. Ladybug walked over to him, dusting herself off, “Pound it!” Chat didn’t respond. He was still in shock looking at her. She figured out why. Her glance moved down to her fist. It wasn’t covered in the ladybug print of her suit. She realized that she had detransformed in real life. She looked over to the confused deakumatized person. “I can’t transform because then she would know my identity, but I have to purify the akuma before it spreads. I don’t know what to do!” Her thoughts built up to where she couldn’t handle it anymore, and she took off as tears formed in her eyes. Chat finally snapped out of it and walked over to the girl nervously. “Your father is waiting for you at the Agreste resident, Fawn. I would walk you myself, but I have to handle that akuma.” Fawn nodded and started walking off, Chat’s ring started to beep, and he ran off into an alleyway. “Plagg, claws in. Hurry up and recharge, we need to get that akuma.” Adrien handed a  piece of camembert cheese to a worried Plagg. “But what about Marinette? I mean, you’re not supposed to know her secret identity!” Adrien rubbed his temples in thought as Plagg ate the piece of cheese. “My main concern is to talk to her and calm her down before she becomes akumatized. Plagg, claws out!” Chat used his staff, launching himself at the akuma, “Cataclysm!” The akuma disappeared from his hand, but he wasn’t too focused on it. He let go of the charred remains and headed off for Marinette’s house. “I have five minutes to fix this,” he thought. “Tikki, he knows my identity! Chat knows now that I’m a klutz and he’ll never want to be my partner again!” Marinette sobbed as Tikki comforted her. Chat poked his head through Marinette’s ceiling window “that’s not true!” Marinette screamed and moved back on her bed “uwahhh! What are you doing here? What about the akuma?” Chat came in, if his lady wanted him to leave it would’ve been the first thing she said “I detransformed then retransformed and cataclysmed the akuma before it went to far, but that’s not my main concern here; It’s you, m’lady, specifically that I would never replace you with another partner. The truth is that I love you more now that I know who’s behind the mask.” Marinette looked him in the eyes as hers widened, a blush spreading on her face. Chat looked at his ring before he continued, “three minutes. Ah forget it!” He thought then grabbed Marinette’s hands “I feel like it would only be fair if you knew my identity so Plagg, claws-mmnnf.” Marinette put her hands over Chat’s mouth before he could detransform “No! You can’t risk it! What if a akuma tries to akumatize me, you would be dead, you hear me, DEAD!” After a moment she put down her hands to see that Chat was now sighing in awe, “you’re so pretty went you’re angry m’lady.” Marinette turned red and looked away from Chat “my point b-b-being is that you can-I mean CAN’T show me your civil identity....ok?” Chat grabbed Marinette’s hands and she looked into his little kitten eyes “I will promise I won’t show you my civil form if you promise me that you’ll still be m’lady the next time a akuma appears.” Marinette bite her lip then shrugged and leaned her head on Chat’s chest in comfort, she yawned “fine...I promise.” Chat turned red then after a moment pulled Marinette into a cuddle and started to purr “then I promise too...m’ladynette.” Chat wanted to hold Marinette in his arms forever, this was perfect, but his ring beeped, bringing him back to reality. He tucked his lady in her bed and left with a kiss on the forehead then quietly left into the sunset. “I FORGOT I HAD A TEST TODAY!” Marinette put her hands to her face in shock the next morning. Mrs.Mendeleiev started handing out the papers as Marinette freaked out silently at her desk “this is a math test to cover everything in chapter thirteen so I hope you decided to heed my warning and finish the lesson.” The brown haired girl to the left of Marinette got up and patted her back “it’s ok Mari, let me give you some tips so you can remember the test materials more. Is that ok with you Mrs.Mendeleiev?” Adrien sprung up from his desk the moment he had a chance to help his lady “I agree with Jess, we should have SOME time to review the material before we take this hard test!” A few more murmurs of agreement came after him and Mrs.Mendeleiev sighed “FINE! You all have five minutes, I hope you’re all APPRECIATIVE of what I’m doing for you.” Marinette looked into the girls brownish green eyes and whispered “thank you so much Jessica!” Jessica smiled “please, call me Jess.” She opened Marinette’s math book and pointed at something on the page “see, you’ll need to remember this equation here.” Adrien was staring at the girls the whole five minutes they were working together “alright! Your five minutes are up so get back to your seats.” Mrs.Mendeleiev called. As Jessica stood Adrien whispered to her “hey, Jess. Thank you for helping Mari, it means a lot to me.” Marinette heard this and had a confused look on her face “since when did Adrien start having feelings for me?” she thought. Jessica sat back down at her table with her friend, glancing back at Adrien before sighing in a daze. Her friend nudged her so she could get attention, “Jeez, do all half Chinese girls have obvious crushes on that oblivious blond, Jessica-Chan?” Jessy started to break out in a cold sweat as a light blush crawled back on her face, “wha-? I don’t like him at all, heh.” The girl rolled her eyes at Jess “surrrreeee, heh.” Jess nudged the girl back “hahaha, shut up M.K.” M.K. chuckled then moved her short brown hair from her brown eyes while turning to look at Adrien “I wonder what the beautiful Kagami sees in him?” She thought then sighed and started working. “...I passed?” “It appears so Ms.Dupain-Cheng. You were one of the lucky ones that made it.” Mrs.Mendeleiev then place a paper in front of Alya, she sighed “I passed but I didn’t do as good as you girl, maybe I should’ve studied with Jess like you did.” Marinette hugged Alya “I’ll help you explain this to your parents, I’m right here with you.” Alya smiled and hugged Marinette back, “How could one person be so nice to everyone she comes in contact with?” She thought. Marinette broke the hug and walked looked over at Jess, Mrs.Mendeleiev was walking towards her with her arm stretched out, handing her her paper. If Marinette got a good grade Jess must’ve gotten a better one than her, “So what grade did you get Jess-“ “Ms.Bott, I expected way more from you considering your grades in other classes!” Ms.Mendeleiev cut off Marinette, yelling at Jess. Jess looked at the score on the paper with confusion then looked back up at Mrs.Mendeleiev, “this can’t be right, can I retake the test? I maybe made a smudge somewhere-“ “enough! I had it with your excuses and pity parties, you can’t fool me! If you keep this little charade up, don’t expect to be in my class by the end of the semester!” She handed M.K. her paper “why can’t you be like Ms.Pickard, she got a-“ “ENOUGH!” Ms.Mendeleiev was stopped by a hand being lifted up and a louder and more angry sound than hers, it was M.K., she scowled, “She gets it. I don’t give you permission to say my grade in front of the class so move along. You can put me in detention but know I have something on you too.” They exchanged a death glare and M.K. won, Mrs.Mendeleiev left the table and started handing out papers to other students. M.K. watched her and once she was far enough, she turned back to Jess. Jess started breathing heavily and her palms were sweaty, she grabbed her blue hearted necklace. M.K. grabbed her shoulder “Hey, Jessica-Chan, it’s ok. She’s just a mean teacher”, but Jess couldn’t hear her. Everything around her started to fade away until she was in the center of a dark room. There was nowhere to go, nowhere to hide, nowhere to run. M.K. stood and grabbed Jess’s hand “walk with me” Jess followed blankly, M.K. looked back at Mrs.Mendeleiev “we’re going to the restroom.” Hawkmoth smiled “the feeling of failure with nobody around in sight, the perfect victim for my akuma.” He moved his hand gently over the butterfly and watched as it turned black “fly away my little akuma and evilize this poor distraught girl!” M.K. splashed water of Jess’s face, she shook her head “what happened?” M.K. hissed debating on telling her the truth “you had a huge panic attack after Mrs.Mendeleiev scolded you.” The memories started to come back and Jess started sweating again “Thanks for snapping me out of it M.K., I’m fine now!” Jess lied with a smile “Can I be alone for a bit? I need to figure out how to tell this to my mom.” M.K. looked hard at her, she wanted to say “no, I know you’ll get freaked out again and I don’t want you to be akumatized” but she knew there was no use, Jess wanted to think alone and she’s been through a lot so she might as well give her that. M.K. sighed “fine, but if you’re not in class in five minutes I’m coming back.” She said before she walked out the door to the class. Jess started breathing heavy and squeezed her necklace again “why can’t everything just go away? GO AWAY!!!” The Akuma went into her necklace “Panic Attack, I am Hawkmoth. Nobody understands the pain of having success outside your grasp like I do. I give you the power to make everyone breakdown in sadness or fear, I only ask for Ladybug’s and Chat Noir’s miraculous.” Jess looked up and smiled with a evil grin, “Thank you Hawkmoth. Finally, they will all feel my pain.” As Jess her image changed, her red shirt was now royal blue, matching her previously brown hair. Her sclera’s were as dark as the cloak she wore. Her skin was pale but all you could see was her face due to her arms being folded into the cloak. The cloak was held together by a blue heart button and a gloom formed around her as dark as the tears she cried. Her smile faded to pure sadness and gloom as her feet hovered above the ground. Chloé came into the restroom self absorbed, “Hey, Jessica? I was sent to see how you were doing, totally know my own of course, I mean M.K. could never force me to do anything cause I’m not afraid of her,” she lied then noticed the figure there. Panic Attack started to loudly sob, “Help me Chloé, I don’t want to be akumatized.” Chloé grew cocky into this “never fear, Queen Bee is here! Where is the akuma?” Panic Attack sniffed and turned to Chloé “it’s on a ring in my cloak, can you grab it?” Chloé took a good look at what she was dealing with and hesitated, but reached for her anyway “I don’t see anything.” She said as she moved her arm slower towards Panic Attack. Panic Attack grabbed Chloé’s arm before she could react, Chloe’s body now having the same dark gloom as the akuma. She kneeled down and started shaking “what if my parents never get back together? What if my mom really does hate me? All I will have is Adrikins but if he falls for that Kagami girl then I’ll have nobody and I’ll live alone with no one to boss around” Chloé said aloud. Panic Attack scoffed, “Even when you break down your main concern is for yourself, how were you ever Queen Bee?” Panic Attack left the bathroom and walked into the classroom, most of the students gasped. Lila stood, ready for her dramatic scene, “Oh no, Jess got akumatized! M.K., why did you leave her alone?” Panic Attack glared at Lila, “Y’know, you irritate me more than Mrs.Mendeleiev, you’re first.” Lila gasped dramatically, “She’s spewing nonsense while under the akuma’s control.Chat Noir, Ladybug, where are you?” Panic Attack put a tear on her finger, “Hey Lila, catch!” She flicked the dark tear at her, but once again, Alya took the hit. She sat down and started to rock herself, her hands on her knees, “What if Ladybug really DOESN’T trust me? What if she actually is just having me as Rena Rouge to make fun of me and my Ladyblog followers are in on it too? What if Nino doesn’t even love me and he only chose me because Marinette likes Adrien?” Alya murmured these things as gloom formed around her and tears peaked from the corners of her eyes. Mrs.Mendeleiev started to run towards the door and called back “everyone go home! Try to remain calm and get out of here!” Panic Attack growled as Mrs.Mendeleiev left first, “She put herself before her students, she doesn’t deserve to be a teacher!” Marinette and Adrien followed Mrs.Mendeleiev, Panic Attack turned to see M.K. forcing Juleka out of the classroom, “It’s not cool,this akuma is really dangerous even if her outfit is awesome.” Juleka tried to move her way back into the class as Panic Attack watched the two bicker for three minutes,”I just...can I...just get a quick photo of her that way Mari can make me the outfit!” Juleka pulled out her phone as Panic Attack finally spoke, “Well hello there miss M.K.; You know, I’m dying to know what a person with such a hard outer shell has to worry about. Let’s find out, shall we?” M.K. quickly shoved Juleka out the door and locked it. Panic Attack launched at M.K., her arm extended. M.K. took the opportunity to slide under her and ran straight for the window, she was trapped and there was only one thing to do, she extended her arms to block her face and jumped out the window. She landed on a bush and only had glass in her arm, no major injuries since the class was on the first floor. A little leopard came out of M.K.’s purse after making sure she was alone. M.K. displayed a excited look on her face once she got the glass out, “I finally did it Nalla, I jumped out that window! I always wanted to but I didn’t have a good reason until now! Ugh, I hope the repair comes out of Mrs.Mendeleiv’s paycheck.” The leopard kwamie spoke, “Did you really have to do a flip on the way out though, Kels?” M.K. roller her eyes, a smile plastered on her face “nooooo, but then it wouldn’t have looked as cool.” M.K. stopped after she felt a vibrating, she pulled out the object, it was her flower necklace, it flowed through her shirt as she pulled it out, “Nalla, can you grab my staff for me please?” Nalla crossed her arms, “What do I get out of it?” M.K. sighed, “I’ll share my KitKat once this is done, ok?” Nalla smirked and nodded then went into the necklace. She came out with a staff like Chat’s except that it had a leopard tail attached to it and the cat print was a leopard pattern. M.K. checked the caller ID then smirked, she cleared her voice, “Hey cousin.....mhm, she floats? Well I wonder if I’ve ever dealt with a floating villain, haha......well then I’m gonna get my partner in case “your lady” doesn’t actually exist like I called it......the one that deals with floating objects.” She hung up and Nalla spoke, “You do realize that Ladybug does exist even if you had your miraculous before her?” M.K. nodded, “Of course I know, I just can’t let my cous know. Nalla, time to pounce!” Adrien turned around to see the school as he ran, Panic Attack hadn’t done anything so maybe someone is talking to her. Marinette caught his eye and he started to subtly follow her into a alleyway, after thinking nobody was near, Marinette spoke, “Tikki, Jess is in trouble and if we’re not careful, all of Paris might be.” Tikki studied her expression carefully, “What about Chat Noir? Will you be able to see him after last night, I mean what about Adrien?” Marinette smiled sadly, “If Adrien hasn’t realized my feelings for him now then I don’t think he ever will. Maybe it’s time to give my kitty a chance.” Tikki nodded then Marinette shook the thought out of her head, “For now, we need to focus on defeating Panic Attack. Tikki, spots on!” Adrien hid and once he made sure that his lady was gone, he slid down the wall like he was in a Disney scene, “She loves Adrien, Plagg, can you believe it?” Plagg had a concerned look on his face, “She said that she DID like Adrien and that she’s MOVING to chat, but maybe that’s not a bad thing.” Adrien tilted his head like a confused kitten, “I don’t follow.” Plagg sighed, “All I’m saying is that maybe we should let her move on from Adrien, I mean think about it kid. Your father would never let you go out to date Marinette. Chat would be able to go around Paris at his free will, just be careful when it’s with Marinette.” Adrien paused to take this into consideration then sadly sighed, “You’re right Plagg, I’d never have time for her as Adrien and Hawkmoth would easily turn Marinette against Chat if he saw I was out in public with her. I’ll just make sure to take Ladybug out to dates and only visit Marinette in her house.” Plagg looked shocked, “You actually sound smart for once.” Adrien chuckled, “For that, you’re not getting camembert before I transform. Plagg, claws out!” Ladybug paced on a rooftop, watching the school, she saw people still walking out, she wondered if someone stayed inside to escort other people out of the classrooms. Chat hopped right behind her, “You kept your promise M’lady.” Ladybug turned stiffly at she turned red “Well a promise is a promise so...” she shook her head, getting back into hero mode, “The villain’s name is Panic Attack. I can’t grab Rena on this one and I don’t know how affective the other hero’s would be. I wish I still had the bee miraculous, then we could stun and not worry about her touching us or floating away from us.” Chat’s ears twitched, “A window just broke near the high school. This akuma will be too tough for you and me, I think it’s time I phone a friend.” Chat pulled out his baton then tapped on a contact and then listened to the ringing. Ladybug chimed in, “You can’t involve people from your personal life!” Chat looked over at her, “I’m not, she’s a superhero like us.” Ladybug looked confused, “Master Fu and I never gave a miraculous to someone to keep.” Chat got annoyed that nobody was picking up, “Her miraculous is different. It has very special powers and can only be activated by someone with a certain personality, believe me, we once kwamie swapped behind a wall and I couldn’t even activate the miraculous.” The line finally clicked, “Hey cous, can you do me a solid? I need your help with a akuma named Panic Attack, she spreads gloom with touch and floats......yeah, hahaha, I bet you had your share of practice with Infinita which is exactly why me and M’lady need you now more than ever......HEY! Just because Ladybug never goes on our trips doesn’t mean she isn’t real, also you have two partners so which one are you gonna choose?.......Alright, I’m sending you the location now, we’ll meet you there.” Ladybug turned to Chat with a confused look, “Your trips?” Chat nervously chuckled, “Remember how I always asked if you wanted to take a nightly stroll? Well it was actually them on night patrol and me wanting you to meet them.” Ladybug had a look of recognition, “So that’s why there were less crimes at night. I thought you just wanted to be romantic.” Chat smirked and in one smooth motion he grabbed Ladybug and dipped her, their lips an inch away from each other, “Are you saying I can’t be romantic now, puuurrrrrincess?” Ladybug flushed red and became weak. The entire school building turned black with gloom which stopped Chat from going any further, “We’ll have to fight her until backup arrives.” Ladybug regained her posture and took a battle stance, “Panic Attack! We’re right here! Come and get us!” The doors to the entrance of the school fling open and the girl floated out, “Well, if it isn’t Ladybug and Chat Noir. Tell me, what do you worry about? Never mind, I’ll find out soon enough!” With that Panic Attack lunged at the couple, hands extended and ready to grab them, they both jumped in different directions, “You can’t go after both of us, so you’ll have to choose which one of us is more important,” Chat said. Hawkmoth spoke to Panic Attack, “Go for Ladybug! Now now now!!!” Panic attack sprung over to Ladybug before she even knew it. She winced, but nothing happened. She opened a eye to see that Chat once again had stepped in front of her holding his baton in front of himself so he wouldn’t get touched, the baton turned black with gloom around it, Chat let it go. Panic Attack picked the baton up, “This just makes my day that much more easy! Hyah!” Panic Attack had smacked Chat with his own baton and caused him to land on his back. Ladybug ran over to him, placing his head on her lap, “Come on, Kitty, fight it! Stay with me!” A shadow blocked Ladybug’s light, it was Panic Attack. She was smacking the baton in her hands, “Don’t worry, you’ll join him soon enough.” Ladybug pulled Chat to her chest and squeezed him, anticipating the gloom coming. “Charge!!!” Panic Attack turned her head over to the noise, “Wha?” She was knocked to the ground. Ladybug looked over to see a girl dressed as a ram holding a crook, she had short white hair that matched her pale skin. Before she could look more at this hero she never heard of before, another one swooped down out of thin air. She grabbed Panic Attack and threw her off the buildings and onto the ground. She had short hair too, only this time it was leopard printed, her ears were of a leopard as well. She looked over her shoulder at Ladybug, she had that look that made you know that she was confident in herself and it was kind of scary. She spoke, “So you’re the infamous “M’lady” I heard so much about.” She sashayed over to Ladybug and did what Chat could never do, she picked up Ladybug’s  hand and kissed it. Ladybug was too stunned by the two to react to it, “My name is Lady Leopard and the girl who just knocked Panic Attack on her feet is one of my partners. Her name is Sheperd.” Ladybug continued to stare at Lady Leopard and Sheperd with her jaw wide open and managed to get out, “.....Chat?” Chat groaned, “Lady Leopard doesn’t have a preference if you know what I mean.” He hissed again, which stopped Ladybug from saying that’s not the question she was wanting the answer to. “WHO DID THIS TO ME!? SHOW YOURSELF YOU COWARD!” Panic Attack shouted. Lady Leopard finally looked at Chat and frowned, “He’s fighting pretty well but you’re gonna want to hide him. Trust us, we can handle her.” Ladybug felt Lady Leopard’s confidence and nodded, swinging down off the building with her yoyo. She held Chat bridal style, “Where do I put him? Where do I put him?” She thought then looked over at a dark alley where a box of unwanted kittens sat. Ladybug ran over there and Chat started to squirm as soon as she set him down. Chat started to tremble and frantically look around, “I can’t be a good enough superhero for you M’lady. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about Lady Leopard and the guilt is eating me up that I can’t tell you who I am and ughhhh!” He places his hands on his head in worry then shouted, “PLAGG! CLAWS OUT!!!!” All of Paris could’ve heard that, but Ladybug was more concerned with what her eyes would see and shielded them. Adrien stopped shaking and started to cry, he was depressed now, “My lady, Marinette, please look at me I’m begging you!” He tilted his head down, “How am I supposed to believe you love me if you don’t even see the real me, you KNOW me!” That caught Ladybug’s attention, she inched her head back over bit by bit until she saw the banana hair and she knew, she turned her head the rest of the way with ease then, “.....Adrien? It’s you?” Adrien looked into the box of kittens and grabbed a white one, trying to avoid getting his tears on her, “You say that like it’s a bad thing.” Ladybug heard a loud boom then fixed her attention back on Adrien, flailing her arms, “No no no no no, not at all, I was just surprised that you were the boy I loved.” Adrien opened him mouth but got cut off by a leopards tail grabbing hold onto the top of the building and Lady Leopard swooping down, “Ladybug! I need y-what are you doing with Ad-I mean a box of kittens?” Lady Leopard looked in the box and her eyes widened, she picked up a bengal cat as she beamed, “My brother! You will come home with me afterwards!” She looked back over at Ladybug and blushed cause she showed her real personality for a second. She set the cat down and cleared her throat, going back into professional mode, “I need you for a second Ladybug.....where’s cous at?” She said looking for Chat. Ladybug had to think fast, in one swift motion she wrapped her arm around Lady Leopard and swung her yoyo out of the alley, Lady Leopard blushed and moved her head away from Ladybug, “You realize I could’ve used my whip right?” Lady Leopard noticed Ladybug’s determined nod, “Wait! I’m in love with Kagami! Snap out of it M.K. Besides, cous loves her and I’m not breaking up the perfect ship.” She thought then said, “Drop us down over there. Once we drop I’ll signal you to purify the akuma. You might not respond at first cause my special power might...surprise you at first.” Ladybug dripped just behind the battle between Sheperd and Panic Attack. Panic Attack was annoyed, clashing her new staff against Sheperd’s crook, “Come on lamb chops, give in to the darkness. You’re about to transform back soon.” Hawkmoth’s sign appeared on Panic Attack’s face as he spoke, “I don’t know who these new superheroes are but I want their miraculous too so fight until this superhero transforms back and take her miraculous. Maybe Ladybug will trade one miraculous for another.” The sign faded and Panic Attack pushed Sheperd back with her staff, Sheperd was pushed into Lady Leopard. Lady Leopard grabbed her shoulders to keep her from falling, she looked up and saw a smile from Lady Leopard, “What took you so long kitty?” Ladybug stood in shock, “Déjà vu” she thought. Lady Leopard smirked and twirled Sheperd, “I had to grab the one that could purify the akuma, you know that.” She boomed Sheperds nose then got serious, “Alright, my turn.” She pulled her whip up and her tail clipped off on her slip, leaving just her staff with her, she charged at Panic Attack, “Hey dark and gloomy, didn’t you hear the Great Depression is over?” Panic Attack launched back, blocking Lady Leopard’s attack and swinging her staff back at her, “I wonder how a mangy thing like you is a superhero! Succumb to the darkness!” Lady Leopard had Panic Attack right where she wanted her, she stomped her foot, activating the first part of her special power, “Sonic....” she took a breath, catching Panic Attack off guard. Lady Leopard proceeded with the second part of her special power, she opened her mouth and released a sonic wave at Panic Attack, “...ROOOOOAAAAAARRRRR!!!!” Panic Attack blinked in shock then realized out she was paralyzed with fear. She spoke through gritted teeth, “You....SUCK!” Lady Leopard smirked then looked over her shoulder at Ladybug, “She’s stunned for two minutes. Any idea where I should look for the miraculous?” A tap on her shoulder by Sheperd snapped Ladybug back into it, she looked on any objects on Panic Attack, “I can’t see anything except for the cloak and the choker so....” Lady Leopard nodded then ripped Panic Attacks collar off her, nothing. She then toon off Panic Attack’s cloak and ripped it, still nothing, she looked back at Ladybug, “I’m not stripping this poor girl down for a akuma.” Ladybug looked harder than realized that the button of the cloak was still intact, “Try the button Lady Leopard.” She nodded then stepped on the button and a black butterfly came out. Ladybug stepped forward, “No more evil doing for you little akuma. Time to deevilize! Gotcha! Bye bye little butterfly.” Panic Attack fell to her knees as the akuma’s affects wore off her. Jess looked around, “Huh? What happened? Why am I out of school?” Ladybug walked over to interrupt the two hero’s laughing at a joke, “Pound it?” The two looked over at each other, talking with expressions then Sheperd finally spoke, “Please kitten? You know I’ve been dying to do this~” Lady Leopard gave in, “Fiiiinnnnneee.” The three combined fists, “Pound it!” Now that everything was situated Ladybug wanted to go back to HER kitty, she tapped Lady Leopard’s shoulder, “Excuse me, Lady Leopard? Could you return this citizen back to where she would like to go; either the school or her house please? I need to help Chat Noir now that he’s not gloomy anymore.” Lady Leopard nodded then walked over and picked up Jess bridal style then called back to Ladybug, “We should meet up again soon so I won’t have to keep my guard up with you. Hopefully I’ll see you tonight for patrol, chow!” She swung off into the buildings, Sheperd following behind her. Once she was sure the two left Ladybug detransformed and ran back into the alley, “Adrien? Adrien! Jess is back to her normal self now so you don’t have to hide! Oh....” Marinette looked over to see a depressed Chat covered in kittens using him like a jungle gym, “Hey M’lady, I figured you would like this version of me better.” Marinette sighed, she wanted to give him a hug but she would crush the kittens. She moved them back in the box then looked at Chat, “Chat, I looked at you that way because I didn’t realize I fell in love with you twice. To be honest, I sort of gave up on Adrien because of Kagami...” Chat looked up at her, “Kagami? No, she’s just a very good friend.” Marinette gave him a look, “If this was any other situation I swear I would smack the pretty out of you” she thought. She decided to play to his delusions, “Well still, Kagami openly admitted to liking Adrien and well, I just couldn’t compete with her.”<br/>Chat snapped out of it when he saw that Marinette genuinely thought that. Without thinking he squished Mari’s face in his hands, locking eyes with her, “Marinette Dupain-Cheng, you are the smartest and most brilliant girl I have ever met! I thought if you as Ladybug BEFORE I even knew your identity. You help out so many people and spread joy to them! I’ve never been so sure that I love you! In fact!” He closed the gap in between them, pressing his lips against hers. Marinette could feel everything:Chat’s warmth, his pain, but mainly his love for her. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Chat’s shoulders, kissing him back, “This isn’t exactly my first kiss with him, but he doesn’t need to know that.” She thought while holding in a chuckle. When they pulled apart Marinette smiled at Chat, “I’m sorry I’ve been so selfish to make it seem like I only loved Adrien but I promise that I love you both equally and will accept you either with puns and cat ears or Agreste brand clothing and a strict father.” “And I promise to do the same, M’lady.” Marinette caught a peek at the kitten box and her eyes went over to the same white cat that Chat saw and picked it up, it licked her nose, “I can keep the kitten at my house, but we should name it first.” Chat gave a serious look at the kitten, “Hmmmmm, what about Ladynoir?” Chat smirked and Marinette rolled her eyes in a tease, “Be real Chat, what about Meatloaf?” Chat waved his hand in a pass, “That’s what I’m planning on naming my hamster.” Marinette beamed, “ME TOO! Ok, fine, we save Meatloaf for our hamster. Then how about Jessica?” Chat tilted his head in confusion, “it’s not a bad name, but why Jessica?” Marinette inhaled and Chat got ready for a long explanation, “It’s the name of the girl in our school, the one that sits next to M.K., I figured that since she brought us together we should name the kitten after her and I know technically Fawn brought us together with Confusha but the kitten had Jessica’s eyes. I mean look at them.” Chat stares at the kittens eyes and she did have the same colors as Jessica’s. Besides, he knew there would be no winning with his lady, “Yeah, you’re right, she’s definitely a Jessica.” Marinette gave Jessica over to Chat, “Tikki, spots on!” After the transformation Ladybug took Jessica back and explained, “It’ll be faster to take her back to my home this way. We can give Lady Leopard the kitten she was talking about too later when we talk to her tonight.” Chat beamed, “You’re coming!?” Ladybug smiled then said with a wink, “As long as you’re with me I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” They both stood and Ladybug gave Chat a peck on the lips before the both when back home into the sunset. The smiled at the sun while only one thing went through their minds, “Thank you Fawn and Jessica.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>